


No More Ghosts

by Santaklaus



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, First Kiss, Kissing, Klaus - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Touching, hargreeves, klaus is a cutie, probably how it happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santaklaus/pseuds/Santaklaus
Summary: Klaus sneaks out of the house on a quick adventure just to get out. This is in reference for when he was younger and trying drugs. No spoilers and non-canon before Ben kicked the bucket.





	No More Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: use of the word faggot (I’m bisexual don’t worry :). Also my first work and unedited. Written about Klaus like when I woke up in the middle of the night with a cold sweat. Enjoy!

Klaus  
People looked down on him for being high for seventeen years of his lifetime but if he wasn’t high what could he do?  
He could talk to the ghosts that protrude out of the walls at the bleak at night. But they died in mysterious rotten ways where their spirits appeared more translucent than their faces, which scared him.  
He could stay up listening to Allison and Luther talk about all the places they would go when they grew up; but hearing them whisper sweet nothings into his ear disgusted him. They were all brothers and sisters in fact. 

He didn’t see the big deal about Allison, she was just a girl. Of course she was pretty and her outfits that she wore on fundays were amazingly decorated. But attraction? 

One particular night Klaus was under the predicament of what to do towards the later ends of the night, since their bedtime was fairly early. Ben was asleep, as usual, and being the only one Klaus could connect to—despite their different personalities— Klaus didn’t want to wake him. So instead he lay in his bed trying to keep the voices out of his head. It wasn’t working. 

“Why didn’t you let me ask for directions?” He heard come directly out of his bedroom window. He peeled up from his pillow and slowly crept to the window where he looked upon the darkened street towards the dumpster near by. He saw a nicely dressed woman, far out of her time period. She wore a flashy hat and a short dress with a nice petticoat that matched her high heels. The man was wearing a nice suit whilst holding a gold plated cane. They looked straight out of a 1920’s movie. 

“I’ve told you a million times woman! A real man doesn’t ask questions!” The man shouted back to the woman. Klaus could tell that their conversation was getting heated. A quick smile sprung to his face before he lifted his window open to peak out towards the couple. 

“Um, excuse me,” he shouted to them and the two stopped the confrontation to stare up at the boy. 

“Yes, excuse me,” The woman started to the boy in the window before the man put his hand in front of her protectively. 

“Woman, don’t ask questions.” He slurred before pulling out a cigar and lighting it. 

“Ignore him, what is your name? We seem to be lost?” The woman had curly dark hair and even a darker glow to her lips, she seemed far away from where she was. 

Klaus smiled to her brightly. “Where do you seem to be going?”

The man continued to drag on his cigar impatiently and the woman frowned at him ever so slightly. 

“We we’re driving down the main road and we’ve seem to have gotten lost.” The woman began, ignoring her counterpart. “Well you see we have crashed and have seem to well,”

“Died?” Klaus said with an optimistic tone. 

“We’re not dead.” The man said suddenly intrigued. 

“What’s the date and time?” Klaus shouted to the couple. 

“April 21st 1923 around 8:05,” the man countered while checking his watch. 

“No it’s not!” Klaus shouted, amused. What a bunch of idiots. “It’s 2002 dumbass.” The man started to scream unintelligible things and then brought out a gun to shoot the boy in the window. Klaus shut his window and ducked down even though he knew the bullets wouldn’t reach him. He sighed, those spirits always show up around this time. Then comes the only lady with her cat. And then the two young Japanese twins. And this is like every night. Except this night. 

Once the gunshots stopped Klaus slowly perked his head back out the window, seeing that the couple has vanished. He wanted to find them for some reason, see if they could ever reach their party. 

He tied a rope that he stole from Diego to his bed stool tightly and flung the rope outside the window into the night. Slowly, he stuck to the side of the building a few floors up and shimmied his way down his makeshift escape line. Reaching the bottom he waved goodbye to his window and ran into the night. 

Too late in the night for anyone to be awake, the streets were silent as he giggled through the alleyways. Only the occasional cat to greet him, he enjoyed the February air to get his mind off the voices for a bit. If he stayed focused he wouldn’t hear them, maybe then he could go climb peacefully to bed. 

That was the plan at first. Until he turned down the wrong alleyway. He bumped right into a group of teens, smoking a joint. Some got spooked by him because of his stature, y’all enough for them to think he was an adult (but not quite as tall as Luther) some kids scrammed at the scene. But one kid stayed, slumped against a dumpster, despite his friends abandoning him. 

The boy smiled at Klaus. He was a normal looking boy, a normal height, full hair around the ears. He was wearing a leather jacket and black pants with beat up skate shoes. His beanie hid part of his red tips Klaus caught from the incoming streetlamp’s dim glow. 

Klaus smiled back. The boy motioned for Klaus to com towards him. “I don’t bite man. I’m too high.” The boy chuckled and took another drag of his blunt. 

Klaus conservatively took a seat near the boy before his father’s words flooded his head: ‘Don’t get too close to any outsider, especially young flourishing girls.’ Good thing this guy didn’t seem to be a girl. 

“What do you have in your mouth?” He said to the older—not much older— boy. 

“I’m Jay, and this,” he motioned to the blunt “is a nice blunt.” ‘Jay’ Klaus repeated in his mind. He glanced over Jay’s features, slowly analyzing his nice plump lips as he blew out his smoke. 

“Blunt? So like, marijuana?” Klaus tried to sound like he knew what he was talking about. Obviously the expression on his face gave it away that he had no clue about blood culture. 

Jay laughed and pushed some of his hair out of his face. Klaus smiled back, a little more comfortable near the boy. “It helps get rid of your demons. You got any demons umbrella boy?” Jay said to Klaus who look dumbfounded. Jay used his left hand to point to a mark near Klaus’ collar where the umbrella academy logo was stitched onto his pajama shirt. Klaus tried to hide his embarrassment. 

“Oh yeah, my mom’s like so overprotective.” Klaus said trying to seem cool, and to get Jay to smile, he liked seeing Jay smile. “And yeah I have demons,” Klaus paused, “and ghosts.” 

Even though Klaus wasn’t kidding Jay certainly found it funny, he let out a huff if his smoke and laughed so hard and Klaus chuckled along. “Try it then.” Jay handed Klaus the blunt and Klaus eyed the boy mildly. 

“I’ve never—“ Klaus began and then remembered how the boy said it got rid of the demons. He took a slow drag, which just ended up making him choke it back up. He felt his throat get hot as he let out hardy coughs as Jay sat and watched. 

At the end of his coughing fit Jay started hitting Klaus’ back gently. “Now you’re getting it, try again.” Jay said and Klaus obliged. Jay let his hand linger on Klaus’ back as he smoked.

Klaus closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the voices around him. Softer then before the voices still echoed in his head, but this time he couldn’t see their dying faces. 

“I still hear them.” He said and jay took the blunt back in his hand and let his sit near his foot, ready to light it later. He took some white pills out of a ziplock bag from his torn pocket and held it up to his mouth. 

“Don’t worry, there’s always something stronger.”

He opened his mouth and laid the white pill on the center of his tongue. He grabbed Klaus’ shoulders and suddenly with full force pressed his mouth to the other boy’s. Gently he kissed Klaus with his lips allowing for Klaus’ to part letting the white pill slip in. Klaus tried not to freak at his first kiss, especially being one from a guy, but something inside him said to keep going. And some other parts of him were enjoying the heat as well. They pulled apart, Klaus breathing a little heavy, and Jay laughing at bit while wiping the corner of his mouth. 

Klaus leaned back against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. “Why isn’t it working?” He asked after a minute of meditation. 

“You have to wait umbrella boy.” The other said after popping one of the pills into his own mouth. 

“Well what do I do until then?” Klaus said breathily. 

Jay smiled and leaned over to kiss Klaus’ ear softly. “Just wait.” He whispered before putting his hand gently on Klaus’ small thigh. 

“I’m not a faggot.” Klaus said quickly, letting his words escape his mouth before he had time to think. He never even knew he real meaning of the word, he just remembered Diego calling Ben that when he caught Ben reading a Jane Austen novel. 

Jay parted from his ear. “Neither am I.” He grabbed Klaus’ face and pulled it real close to his own. “But when I see a pretty boy I want, I move.”

Instead of waiting for Jay to say something, Klaus closed the space between them and let their lips meet each other. He leaned over deepening the kiss and grabbed Jay’s hair to comb through it with his fingers. His lips parted allowing for Jay to taste the marijuana off Klaus’ lips and let his warmth travel through the boy. 

And for the first time, Klaus had no ghosts or demons.


End file.
